Munch's Perfect Interrogation [Revised]
by VTerrice
Summary: Detective John Munch "interrogates" ADA Alex Cabot, Cinemax Style. [It's not actually perverted or kinky at all, I just like the sound of that summary. It's really very sweet, romantic and sexy. I hope;)] Not what I would do with the show, and this has no


Munch's Perfect Interrogation

Disclaimer- _ Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, and it's cast of characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. I am only borrowing them for mere fun and pleasure and promise to return them with as little harm inflicted as possible. 

**Munch's Perfect Interrogation**

_Summary: Detective John Munch "interrogates" ADA Alex Cabot,_ Cinemax _Style. [It's not actually perverted or kinky at all, I just like the sound of that summary. It's really very sweet, romantic and sexy. I hope;)] _   
  
  
  


Detective John Munch popped two Tylenol and took a sip of his Coke. 

"I love a man who drinks straight from the can." 

He looked up to see ADA Alex Cabot walking out of his captain's office. He looked her over quickly and discreetly, then turned back to his files, the image of her shapely legs burned into his mind for at least a good four hours. 

"Yeah, that's me. swiggin' away." 

She smiled and placed her briefcase on the floor next to his desk, bending over and allowing him a fleeting but glorious glimpse at her full breasts, taut against the partially unbuttoned blouse. 

He closed and rubbed his eyes behind his tinted glasses as she sat down at his partner's desk. He could usually control his thoughts about Alex. He was a sex crimes detective after all. But tonight was not the night for her to make friendly. He was tired, and frustrated, and- 

Well, _lonely_ came to mind. 

"Oooh. And a Coke at that. You driving home tonight, Detective?" 

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Was just thinking about calling a cab." 

"What about your partner?" she said tapping Finn's desk with her hand. "Where's he?" 

"Out getting sustenance of some sort. I think he calls it food. I just call it his girlfriend's garbage." 

She gave him a small laugh, and even that he found incomparably sexy. He bent back over his work, pushing his thoughts about the counselor away. 

"And Benson and Stabler?" she asked vaguely pointing in the direction of their desks. 

"Just got off about an hour ago. Why? Have you got a problem with a case?" 

"No, I just haven't ever been alone here before. Well, I'm not alone. I'm with you." 

He looked up at her. He could've sworn there was something in her voice. Her eyes. That _look_. 

He sighed. "I have really got to get home." 

She looked down. "Why?" 

He went back to his paperwork, but it might as well have been in another language. He took off his glasses. "I'm just tired. Very tired. And frustrated, and..." 

She looked back up. "And?" 

His eyes were glued to the file. If he looked up to that angel's face he might crack. 

She answered for him. "And... lonely?" 

His eyes slowly made the assent from his paperwork, to Finn's desk, skipping her breasts guiltily, and making it to her face. 

"You think you're the only one?" she asked him, her voice deepening. "Loneliness travels, John. And it visits everyone." 

Was she... was she offering him...? 

Of course not. 

He shook his head and breathed in deeply, releasing the air shakily. "Yeah, I suppose it does." 

She looked at her hands, palm down on the desk, and laughed. "Oh, I am no good at this." 

"What?" 

She smiled, clearly embarrassed. "Seducing, detective. _Seducing_." 

The word sent shock waves through him, dumbfounding him completely. 

She was offering. 

"Don't get me wrong. I was being completely sincere. I just..." She shook her head. "I just was trying to send something that apparently wasn't getting through." 

He'd be damned it if wasn't. 

"I'll let you get on with your work. And, please, just... forget this ever happened." 

Yeah, right. 

She stood up then bent down to grab her briefcase. He got up and, quickly but quietly, moved the two feet to stand in front of her. She stood, startled to find him so close. 

She opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, he pressed his lips to hers urgently, and after the slightest hesitation, her lips parted for him. 

His tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers, leaving him growling deeply in his throat. He kissed her with every ounce of passion in him and she dropped her briefcase to wrap her hands around his neck. He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her tightly to him and could feel her breasts pressed to his chest, could feel her heartbeat matching his. 

When they finally broke apart she looked up at him, eyes on fire. They were both breathing heavily, and she ran her right hand through his hair, letting the left travel down his chest. 

"I wanna do that again." 

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

"What about Finn and Cregan?" 

He shook his head slowly. 

Alex stared at John, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was. 

"The interrogation room?" he asked coyly, his voice hoarse. 

She smiled. "Why not..." she licked her lips. "_Munch_." 

His felt something shatter inside his body and mind. _My willpower_, he thought hazily. 

Alex turned and headed for the interrogation room, swishing her bottom from side to side, taunting him with every step. 

He just stood there watching as she slowly walked away from him. He groaned. She really did have a great body. 

He waited until she had opened the door to start after her. She stood in the doorway, facing into the room as he approached. He reached his arms out and embraced her around the middle, nipping softly at her neck. She made a purring noise from deep in her throat, and stepped forward. He followed closing the door behind him. She turned and, walking backward, beckoned him with one finger. 

He allowed himself to slowly be drawn nearer, her dark and smoldering eyes still visible in the light from the street lamp outside. 

The wall finally halted her progress backwards and he stepped up to her, cupping her face with his hands. He lightly kissed her lips. 

Alex had no intention of doing _anything_ lightly. 

She grabbed John's shirt and pulled him closer, her tongue thrusting into his mouth. 

After a few seconds he took over the lead, kissing her fiercely and grabbing her bottom, pulling her roughly to him. She gasped to feel him hard and pressed up against him, her hips to his. 

Their kiss ended there and as he pushed her up against the wall with his hips, she looked up at the ceiling, tugging him closer. 

"John," she moaned, then looked at him hotly. "Don't stop..._Please_." 

He saw in her eyes the confirmation he needed to continue. 

He placed his hands on her hips and kept the pressure there, not daring to step away for one moment. He walked her over to the interrogation table. She put her hand on his and pushed them down the curve of her buttocks. She then brought one up to cup her breast and helped the other travel down her thigh. She parted their hips, and he groaned, about to protest, until he felt just where that other hand was headed. 

She grinned as his hand took over with a mind of its own, pushing her skirt up around her waist. She kissed him on his neck, her tongue making swirls along the skin, as he pushed his hips to hers again. She pushed him away, smiling and shaking her head. She put one finger to his lips. 

"Stay." she whispered, intensely. Then, her hands traveling down his backside, she dropped to her knees. 

His breath became heavy, seeing her kneel before him and he closed his eyes, the moment too profound. 

John felt a light squeeze to his bottom and he looked down at her. She waited for the eye contact, then moved forward using her teeth to slowly unzip his pants. He gasped sharply as he was freed from the confinement and tried to pull Alex to her feet, but she refused to be moved, unbuttoning the last restriction. She shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, pursed her lips and blew a light stream of air on his erection. That was all too much for him. 

He put his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. 

She protested. "I wasn't done. I-" 

He shut her up with a kiss, then looked at her. "I think, for now, you are." 

He lifted her onto the table and in one smooth move, pushed her skirt back around her hips, grabbed onto her panties, and pulled them down her legs. 

Alex closed her legs and looked at him, suddenly shy, but not unwilling. He stepped up to her and kissed her forehead, knowing she needed to be reassured. He kissed her forehead a second time, then moved down her face, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He used his forefinger and thumb to cup her chin, and pushed gently until she was looking directly at him. Eyes open, his kissed her, watching as she closed her own eyes in passion. The gentle kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, and Alex tugged on his arms, trying to pull him up with her. 

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Not yet." 

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, keeping his eyes on hers even as he unhooked her lacey white bra from the front. He pulled the cups away revealing her perfect, firm breasts. Only then did he tear his eyes away from hers. 

She looked down shyly again, but this time grabbed his hand, pulling it up to her breast. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth. He felt her breast rise at her sudden intake of air, then felt her shaky breath shudder through her. 

John sucked for a moment longer, then brought his mouth up to the valley between both breasts. Her hand was lightly massaging his neck as he traveled up to the hollow of her throat, then to her jaw line, then finally behind her ear causing her to moan softly. 

He pushed her further back on the table, and had her lie down. He then put his hands on her knees and gently pulled. After a moment's hesitation she allowed him to part her thighs. 

He bent forward and used his tongue to taste her. She gasped at this surprise and her hands grabbed the sides of the table. He grinned then moved in to tease her some more with his mouth. She gasped again, shivering, and this time her hands moved to run through his hair, pulling not so gently on it. 

He ran his tongue once more over her then climbed on top of the table, carefully situating himself above her. 

Her eyes were fierce in their passion and determination. She pulled hard on his shirt, ripping two of the buttons off. He raised an eyebrow. "Counselor, that's not very-" 

He suddenly felt Alex's hand around his erection, and all thought ceased. As she squeezed he saw red and blue, the aurora of his passion, and he moved himself into her slowly, marveling at his own willpower and strength. 

She cried out quietly at the feeling of him inside of her, and shoved her hips up to join him in union. 

"Alex." he called, his world going dark. "Oh, God, Alex." 

She clenched her jaw, and pushed her hips up to his again, and this time he more than felt her need and ground himself into her. They moved together, their desire setting a grueling pace. Both moved faster and faster, holding on to each other, inflexible in their firm grips. 

As they finally climaxed, they came together, crying out powerfully at the intense moment of extreme pleasure. 

After a couple of minutes of rest, John looked up at Alex to see tears drying on her cheeks. 

He pushed himself up on one elbow, bringing her shirt closed with his other hand. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? It's this damn table, I-" 

She put two fingers to his lips and laughed. "I never thought anything could be... So..." 

John looked at her. "Yes? I'm listening." 

She laughed again, then pushed herself up to kiss him. "Perfect." 

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow. Well, that'll be hard to top." 

It was her turn to raise her own eyebrows. "Top?" 

He smiled. "Well, I was hoping we could do this again sometime-" He hoisted himself off the table, then held his hands out to her. As she got off the table awkwardly, he pulled her to him, and enfolded his arms around her waist. "But maybe after dinner?" 

He kissed softly her before she could answer him, then pulled back, pushing her hair from her face. "What do you think?" 

She grinned. "I think I'll have to give you my number sometime." 

John heard his phone ring. "Shit. I have to-" 

She kissed him quickly on his mouth, then started to button her shirt. "Go. But not without your pants." 

* * * * * 

Alex watched from the door crack as John lead Finn away from SVU headquarters, then signal that all was clear to go. 

When they had left she walked over to John's desk, and grabbed her briefcase. Looking over John's desk she saw a sticky pad and pen. 

Cregan came out as she was finishing her little message to John. 

"Still here counselor? I thought you left a while ago." 

She shook her head, putting the pen down. "I was just getting to know John a little better." 

He smiled at her, a rare sight for anyone. "Keeping my detective from his job?" 

She smiled back. "You could say that." 

* * * * * 

"I told you, I just needed a break from work." 

Finn shook his head. "I don't get it. In the interrogation room. I thought you hated it in there." 

He paused, as Finn walked back into SVU headquarters and sat down at his desk. "Not so much now. Anyway, I had to ready myself to the thought of your girlfriend's oncoming food." 

He sat down at his desk, being glared at by his partner. "You don't have to eat it, you know?" 

John smiled and looked down at his file to see a sticky note on top. On it was Alex's phone number and address, and a small note. 

_Thanks for a perfect interrogation, Detective. Dinner's ready at my place anytime._


End file.
